Um Jammer Tikal?
by Mars1040
Summary: Tikal is a timid Echidna, but when she has a guitar in her hands, she can do anything. And in this adventure she needs to do anything.  Sequel/Spinoff to Sonic the...Rapper?
1. Prologue

A/N: Four years later...we have a sequel to Sonic the...Rapper?. An unnecessary sequel to an unnecessary story.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything.

Um…Jammer Tikal?**  
>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Tikal the Echidna walked out of the movie theater with her friends and band mates, Cream the Rabbit, her pet Chao, Cheese and Blaze the Cat. "That was a nice movie, but I prefer part one," Blaze said, looking pleasant, her companions, however did not look as pleased.

"Mr. Big sat in front of me and blocked my view," Cream sighed in disappointment.

"Oh…" Tikal groaned looking queasy.

"What's the matter Tikal?" The young rabbit asked.

"Oh I don't know…" She replied.

"Maybe you're hungry," Blaze deduced, "We can go eat lunch at Burger King." They all walked down the block to Burger King. They ordered their meals and found a place to sit just in time before the morning rush.

"Do you feel better Tikal?" Cream inquired once they started eating.

"It wasn't the food, I just wish I could be as strong as the hero in that movie," Tikal explained.

"But you are strong Tikal," Blaze assured her.

Cream nodded in agreement, "You can do anything with a guitar in your hands, not many people can do that."

"Sonic can…" Tikal told them.

"Sonic thinks he has special rapping powers ever since he rapped with Master Mushi that one time," Blaze grumbled, "It's more annoying than his stupid catchphrase."

"Sonic chao!" Cheese squeaked, pointing in the direction of Sonic the Hedgehog, his brother Shadow and Miles "Tails" Prower.

Sonic took out his wallet and gasped, "I don't have enough money for the _stuff_ we were gonna buy from my cousin Manic!" (Yes, I went there)

"What kind of stuff is he talking about?" Cream wondered.

"You shouldn't think too hard about that," Blaze informed her.

"What do I do? I know! I gotta believe!" Sonic shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"For the last time Sonic," Shadow began, gritting his teeth, "Manic will NOT trade you the _stuff_ for a rap."

"I know that," he took the orange hat he began wearing on a daily basis off his head, "I'll just rap for tips." He lead his group out of the restaurant.

"That's still a bad idea."

"Maybe we should take this as a sign that we shouldn't do this _stuff_," Tails put in.

"Shut up Tails."

"Back to what we were saying," Blaze started again, "You should have more confidence, Tikal, you have good grades, you have an amazing boyfriend, and most importantly, you're an essential part of our band. With you as the guitarist, Cream on the drums and me as the bass player and the vocalist, nothing can go wrong."

"I suppose you're right," Tikal sighed, then she accidentally spilled her tray off food, as an employee walked by. It was a robot that did not pleased, it approached the girl. "Oh no!"

"I know what you did," It claimed, "You spilt your food on purpose to make me clean it up."

"No, I didn't…"

"Prepare to be eliminated," it prepared to fight.

"Tikal, here," Cream pulled out Tikal's guitar and handed it to her. Once the guitar was in her hands, Tikal grew more confident and beat the robot simply by playing her guitar. When she was finished, the robot was beaten. Everyone in the restaurant applauded her.

Meanwhile, outside, Sonic was trying (and failing) to rap for tips.

"In the rain or in the snow,  
>In the rain or in the snow,<br>Got the got the funky flow,  
>Got the got the funky flow,<br>In the rain or in the snow,  
>In the rain or in the snow,<br>Got the got the funky flow,  
>Got the got the funky flow,"<p>

Tails turned to Shadow, "Shadow, let's forget about the _stuff_."

"I was just thinking the same thing," He agreed, embarrassed at Sonic's poor attempt at rapping.

A/N: If you didn't get the joke...well...I don't know what to tell you.


	2. Now Wait a Minute! What is He Doing Here

Axel: Did you just put this story up?  
>Mars: How do you think I got Sonic the Rapper done so quickly?<p>

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. But I wish I owned a Dojo-Casino, it's all in the mind.

Um…Jammer Tikal?  
><strong>Chapter 2: Now Wait a Minute! What is He Doing Here?<strong>

Tikal found herself running down a dimly lit hallway, breathing heavily as she is trying to make it to the end. "Oh, what should I say?" She panted, "That I overslept? That I forgot what time it was? Or that I had to rap to go to the bathroom?" She shook her head at the last thought, "No who would want to rap battle four different people to go to the bathroom?" At long last, she found the stage door, a stagehand opened it up for her, but she tripped over the wire and fell onto the stage. To her relief, the curtain was down, "I made it." But then she noticed another figure next to Blaze, "Huh? Who is that?"

"And here's our new vocalist," Blaze announced as the curtain went up and revealed the band and the mystery person, "Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Wait a moment!" Tikal exclaimed, "What is he doing here?"

"Tikal, here!" Blaze picked up her guitar, which had fallen and tossed it over to Tikal, who caught it and gained confidence.

With all the members assembled, the song began. (Tikal backs up the italicized vocals with her guitar)

"Kick, punch, you all remember,  
>Chop chop back again, yes, forever,<br>You have many challenges comin' at ya.  
>First is a fire, don't retire, now."<p>

"_Pick,_  
><em>Burn,<em>  
><em>Slide,<em>  
>and <em>down,<em>  
>again now, <em>pick,<em>  
><em>Burn,<em>  
><em>Slide,<em>  
>and <em>Down.<em>"

"Listen to me now as I do my chore,  
>Nobody ever talks to me no more,<br>But if a baby were to come, crying out loud,  
>Do you think you can play and calm it down?<br>Or, if you're on a plane, how would you play?  
>Throttle up and down, or away.<br>I just wanna know, can you really go,  
>With that guitar in hand, I don't know,"<p>

A gong was heard for effect.

"Comin' at ya. _Fly high_,  
><em>Sky high<em>,  
><em>Cry loud<em>,  
><em>Shut up<em>,  
><em>Fly<em>, _cry_,  
><em>Pick<em>, _burn_,  
><em>Pick<em>, _cry_,  
>and <em>fly<em>, _down_."

"Shake it to the right, shake it to the left.  
>I be the only masta that will give<br>All the necessary skills to build a guitar,  
>So you can play in hell, you come far!"<p>

"_Chop_, that wood!  
><em>Choke<em> real good!  
><em>Pick Chop Burn!<br>Cry Fly Choke!  
>Burn Cry Slide!<br>Chop Pick Fly!  
>Choke Fly Pick!<br>Cry Chop Down_! Ha ha,  
><em>Pick Burn Cry!<br>Cry Fly Chop!  
>Pick Burn 'n Cry!<br>Fly Chop Choke!_"

At this point, Tikal noticed that the song was starting to sound like "A Shave and a Haircut," and Knuckles began to sound ridiculous, but she went with it.

"_PICK BURNIN' CRY FLY, CHOP CHOKE!  
>I AM A MASTA, AND YOU!<em>"

The song finished with another gong. "Tikal, look what you're holding," Knuckles said to her.

She looked down and panicked once she saw that in place of her guitar, was a vacuum cleaner, "I don't know! What is it!" She looked up once she heard disapproval muttering from the audience. They had already begun to leave, "Wait everyone! Wait!" She pleaded, but soon, there was no one there but her and Knuckles, "What should I do?"

"What're you afraid of?" Knuckles asked nonchalantly.

"Knuckles, look at my guitar," she held it up for him to see.

"Guitar?" He took it from her and put it aside, "Listen, you know I lost my dojo, right?" She nodded, "But it's still in my mind, it even has its own casino." Tikal blinked at this, she suddenly saw Knuckles and various other karate students in a casino-dojo cross building. "Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind. You've got nothin' to lose."

Axel: That's different.  
>Mars: Well, Parappa repeated the lines, Lammy just plays her guitar.<br>Axel: No, I meant the Dojo-Casino.


	3. Back Off! You're in the Way!

Link: Three chapters in one night?  
>Mars: No creativity required. Well, some is, otherwise it'd be a carbon copy of the game.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Lammy or anything along those lines.

Um…Jammer Tikal?  
><strong>Chapter 3: Back Off! You're in the Way!<strong>

Tikal awoke to the sound of her alarm clock in her one room bedroom apartment. She sighed in relief, "It was only a dream." She reset the alarm and was shocked to find what time it was. She only had twenty minutes to get to the concert hall across town in time for the band's performance. She quickly got ready, got her guitar, turned on her answering machine and ran out the door. Two flights down the stairs, she realized she forgot something in the apartment. She rushed back to see that there were many appliances and such that needed to be turned off. She rushed to turn them off as she heard the answering machine message play.

"This is Tikal, I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now. My band's live show is coming up real soon. I'm not entirely ready for it, but Blaze, Cream, Cheese and I have spent a lot of time in the studio. My solo is not exactly the way I want it to be so I've been practicing, and I hope it turns out to be okay. Please leave your name, and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

In the rush of trying to turn everything off, Tikal pressed her favorite stuffed Hero Chao on her bed. Realized what she did, she picked it up, kissed it and gently put it back on her bed. With everything off, she was finally out the door.

Tikal had no time to wait for the crosstown bus, so she decided to run to most of the way. Unfortunately, she found herself crossed with a huge crowd watching a tall burning building. The crowd appeared to stretch for many blocks and blocked her way. "Oh no," she pushed through the crowd and saw Marine the Raccoon talking to a G.U.N. officer.

"You need to block ALL the roads!" she told him.

"Block the roads? Oh no, I need to get though," Tikal said, looking up and the building. She was concerned for those inside, but she knows Marine's reputation, she is a firefighting chief that has failed yet. She crossed the police barrier and attempted to cross, "I'm in a hurry so if you would please…"

"Back off! You're in the way!" Marine scolded, trying to get a hose.

"But I need to hurry to…"

"If you're in a hurry, then help us put the fire out!" She handed Tikal the hose.

"Me? But I can't put out fires…" She looked up at the flaming building and notice the billboard on the building next to it, it was an ad for a casino. Tikal then remembered Knuckles' words in her dream:

"Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind."

"That's right, my guitar is in my mind!" She envisioned the hose in her hand as a guitar, "Leave it to me!"

"A guitar?" Marine was confused, but then she understood, "Oh I see what you're getting at. I'll lead you into it, you can follow me." She took a hose and a song began playing.

"_Let's get on, let's get on.  
><em>Fight the fire, come on now.  
><em>We gotta put it out quick.<em>  
><em>That's what I'm talkin' 'bout,<em>"

The firefighters began joining in.

"_Hold the hose real tight and get ready for a real fight._  
><em>Give these people a show and show 'em something that's right<em>."

"(Having fun.) _I've been doing this for years, let me tell you a little something._ (With the funk.)"

With Tikal and Marine's combined efforts, the flames began to recede.

"(Having fun.) _It's a bit of a rush and a bit of a dash._ (With the funk.)"

Marine began to sing solo again.

"_Put it on the fire, real good, put it out cold and feel good._  
><em>If you don't think you're the one, fireman's daily work can't be done."<em>

"_We be on a role, puttin' on a show, lettin' people know we're like, no other._  
><em>Water over here, and over there so the fire won't spread and go no further.<em>"

The firefighters joined in again.

"_Hold the hose real tight and get ready for a real fight._  
><em>Give these people a show and show 'em something that's right<em>."

"(Having fun.) _I've been doing this for years, let me tell you a little something._ (With the funk.)  
>(Having fun.) <em>It's a bit of a rush and a bit of a dash.<em> (With the funk.)"

Marine began to sing solo once again.

"_Put it on the fire, real good, put it out cold and feel good._  
><em>If you don't think you're the one, fireman's daily work can't be done.<em>"

The flames were all but gone.

"_Let's get on, let's get on.  
>Where's the fire? It's out now.<em>  
>Time for lunch, let's go out quick."<p>

With that the song ended and the crowd gave thunderous applauds.

"That was pretty good," Marine said, "You can go through now."

"Thank you, now I need to go," Tikal prepared to leave until she smelled something delicious. She turned around and saw that pizza was being carried out of the building, the sight of it made her stomach growl. "That's right, I didn't eat anything."

"Why don't you have some?" Marine offered.

"Oh I couldn't possibly…"

"Come on, there's plenty for everyone!"

"If you insist," Tikal ate one slice of pizza, promising herself that it would be the only one she had. Then one turned to two, two turned to three and vice versa.

Link: Marine the Raccoon?  
>Mars: This game has a bunch of forgettable characters that won't show up more than once. So I'm just picking characters that fit the situation best.<br>Link: So who's gonna be the one that thinks Tikal is...  
>Mars: Shh, spoilers.<p> 


	4. After School Sale

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it, this chapter was finished a WHILE ago, eh, here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own less than nothing...this fic BARELY contains originality!

Um…Jammer Tikal?  
><strong>Chapter 4: After School Sale<strong>

When Tikal finally stopped eating the pizza her stomach had become very noticeably bloated. She gasped when she gazed down at her watch, "Oh no! I wasted too much time, I have fifteen minutes left!" She started running down the street, clutching her stomach. She successfully ran a couple of blocks down until she tripped and fell. The moment she hit the ground, a marching band started playing and balloons appeared everywhere. Tikal sat up to see what was happening and found that she had landed in front of a huge birthing clinic. She also saw a parade of pregnant female bunnies and their husbands marching her way and singing.

"_Time for you and me to have a family,  
>With a baby we should live so happily,<br>Could be a boy or girl whichever we don't mind at all,  
>Our newborn treasure will bring lots of joy and peace to all."<em>

Tikal couldn't help but stare in shock and disbelief. Unbeknownst to her, one of the midwives saw her bloated and on the ground.

"_You can give him food, change his diapers."_

"_And you can pay the bills do the dishes."_

"_You can babysit."_

"_Only if I'm it."_

While they were singing, the midwife pulled Tikal off the ground, "Are you labor young lady?"

"Wh-what?!" She gasped in reply.

"Don't be shy, you're in luck. Today is our afterschool sale!" She pulled Tikal by the arm into the clinic.

"Afterschool? How many teenagers get pregnant in this town?"

"You're one to talk."

"But I'm not…" The midwife pushed her into another room, not letting her finish her sentence.

In the chaos of the clinic, Tikal managed to evade all of the midwives, in case they too thought she was pregnant. Then, she ran into Cream's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, who worked as a midwife as her day job. "Tikal? What are you doing here? Don't you have to do a show with your band today?" She asked.

"I am! I was heading there, but there was a fire and I helped put it out. They gave me pizza for a reward and I got bloated and fell down, then one of the nurses thought I was pregnant and…" Tikal frantically explained.

"It's okay, I understand." Suddenly all of the babies in the clinic became out of control. "Oh no!" Vanilla took one of the babies in her hand and tried calming him down, but there was no avail. "The babies are out of control! Tikal, if it's not too much trouble could you help me calm them?"

"I can't, I'm not very good with…" Tikal tried to object but a passing midwife handed her a baby bunny. She became very nervous until she saw one of the babies playing with a roulette wheel, which reminded her of Knuckles words:

"Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind."

"That's right, my guitar is in my mind!" She envisioned that the baby in her hand was a guitar, "Leave it to…"

"Tikal?" Vanilla interrupted, "Why are you holding that baby like a guitar?" Tikal looked down and saw the baby was about to cry. Embarrassed, she handed the baby to another midwife. "I think it would be better if you just played them to sleep with your guitar."

"Okay," She pulled out her guitar and began playing.

"Now put these kids to sleep, will you!?" Vanilla began the song.

The baby in Vanilla's arms began singing.

"_Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma,  
>Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa,<br>Gimme some milk, gimme some food,  
>Gimme the car, one dat goes voom!<em>"

There was an instrumental pause broken by Vanilla, "Now put these kids to sleep, will you!?"

"_I need to potty, or I'll be real naughty,  
>Somebody hold me, somebody hug me<br>Ma ma ma ma, ma ma,  
>Pa pa pa pa, pa pa,<br>Somebody come over quick  
>Or I'm gonna start a trick<br>'Cause here I go  
>Didn't you know,<br>I am a kid,  
>With no control.<em>"

There was another instrumental pause once again broken by Vanilla, "Now put these kids to sleep, will you!?"

"_I think my diaper is wet  
>I think the bed gonna be next<br>I wanna go, I need to go now  
>How much longer, I don't know now<br>You are the person who's (garbled singing),  
>Or was it Mama or (garbled singing)!<em>"

During the next instrumental pause, the baby in Vanilla's arms became restless, causing her to plead, "Now put these kids to sleep, will you!?"

"Hey hey Papa, I been good,  
>Now can I please have my food?"<p>

The baby bounced in her arms during the instrumental pause, but soon grew tired relieving Vanilla, "Now put these kids to sleep, will you!?"

"_Papa can I go and have the toy that make that funny sound-a,  
>Mama can I eat the food that make me feel like million dollar,<br>I wanna go to bed right now Mama,  
>Buy me the toy before that oh please Papa.<em>"

Seeing that the baby was growing tired, Tikal finished the song. "I'll shut up now, I'm sleepy…" The baby yawned.

"Good night little guys," she sighed in relief.


End file.
